


Natale in corsia

by michirukaiou7



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas Time, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/calendario_avvento2009.html">Calendario dell'Avvento (fuori gara), 12 dicembre, Un insolito Natale</a></p><p>Per quella sera era stato fornito un permesso speciale ai genitori e fratelli degli ammalati e così il reparto risuonava di un caos festivo, che faceva dimenticare per un po’ che lì c’erano bambini che lottavano con la morte ogni giorno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natale in corsia

Leorio accolse lo scoppio di risa dei bambini con un sorriso: con l’aiuto degli altri tirocinanti del suo corso, aveva addobbato tutte le stanze dell’ala pediatrica dell’ospedale, ignorando con sfacciataggine le espressioni perplesse dei medici e degli infermieri alla vista di campanelle, palline colorate, festoni rosso ed oro e alberelli di Natale sparsi in ogni dove; aveva fatto allestire un grande abete nella sala gioco dei piccoli pazienti e, rompendo l’anima a tutti i volontari e alle associazioni della zona, era riuscito a fare in modo che ci fosse un dono per ciascun bambino, quella sera. Si era sentito un po’ in colpa perché, per allestire il Natale dei piccoli degenti, si era ritrovato con il minimo sindacale per comprare i regali ai suoi amici: aveva decurtato le spese al punto da ritrovarsi con solo un alberello sintetico per sé, in casa, ma era felice come non gli capitava da anni.  
Per quella sera era stato fornito un permesso speciale ai genitori e fratelli degli ammalati e così il reparto risuonava di un caos festivo, che faceva dimenticare per un po’ che lì c’erano bambini che lottavano con la morte ogni giorno: per quella sera erano come tutti gli altri, ognuno col suo cappellino rosso in testa, e aspettavano con ansia che scoccasse la mezzanotte; Leorio si era defilato e aveva indossato il costume da Babbo Natale: aveva telefonato a Gon e Killua e gli rimaneva la chiamata più difficile, ad un numero a cui rispose solo la segreteria telefonica. Ormai era abituato a parlare a quella voce metallica come ad una conoscente e riattaccò proprio mentre un suo collega annunciava che era tutto pronto e Babbo Natale poteva entrare in scena: si sistemò la barba, caricò il sacco dei doni sulla spalla e, con uno scenografico  _Oh, oh, oh!_ , entrò in corsia, accolto come un eroe dalle grida esultanti dei bambini. Molti di loro appartenevano a classi disagiate, come confermavano le condizioni un po’ dimesse dei pigiami, e alcuni, probabilmente, non avevano mai avuto una vera festa natalizia in tutta la loro vita; erano quelli con gli occhi più grandi, che tiravano le maniche stinte dei genitori con sguardi estatici, chiedendo se davvero quel signore con il vestito rosso avrebbe portato un regalo anche a loro. C’erano quelli così deboli da non potersi alzare dalle sedie a rotelle o dai lettini con una luce nuova sul viso, come se il dolore potesse farsi da parte davanti al loro stupore infantile. E c’erano gli occhi lucidi di quei genitori non meno increduli dei loro figli davanti a quella festa inaspettata, che guardavano ai medici, agli infermieri e ai tirocinanti come a tanti angeli che non solo stavano aiutando a guarire i loro figli, ma che si occupavano anche di dar loro quelle piccole gioie preziose che servivano a tutti loro non meno delle medicine.  
E, dietro la barba bianca che pizzicava, anche gli occhi di Leorio si inumidirono, perché di colpo gli sembrava di aver fatto un passo non verso il suo futuro, ma  _indietro_ , verso tutti i suoi amici d’infanzia che erano morti per delle malattie sciocche, e in quel momento gli sembrava fossero lì, insieme agli altri bambini, a festeggiare quella magia che ferma il tempo ed il dolore col solo potere di un vestito rosso, qualche regalo da poco, e qualche decorazione appesa qua e là.


End file.
